Dragon Ball: Universe 13
by TrueRising
Summary: A young male from the normal world has met an undesirable demise, but he now finds himself living the life within a world based around his favourite fictional world. Follow along with him as he uncovers mysteries and fights foes of immense strength! (No Flames) (OC-Centric)


**A/N: This story is completely original and will follow its own story line that isn't involved with the actual DBZ plot, but might crossover at some point but that won't be for a very long time. This may also seem like a Gamer Fic at first, but I assure you that it's not.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Life Over**

**It would appear that you have reached an unfortunate end to your life, if you so wish to live once again. Select Yes or No**

**[**Yes**]-[**No**]**

* * *

"You are kidding me..." The voice of a young male could be heard. The voice was filled with disbelief and sadness, the male couldn't be seen since the place was just a white endless void from what could be seen. The male was in fact looking at the words displayed in front of him though. "Is my life really over...?"

He seemed to think over everything as the sound of nothingness was heard, the void he was in was just quiet. He blinked though when he had just noticed the end of the words that were displayed, he cautiously reached his hand forwards and tapped on the **[**Yes**]** option.

If what the words in front of him were true, then there were many questions he had in his mind. But one of the most was definited, where was he going to end up living? "Alright..." After clicking the option, he flinched when everything around him gave off a bright light that made him cover his eyes.

He slowly opened his eyes when he noticed that the light was diminishing, he blinked a couple of times before seeing more text appear in front of his face. "Okay. Just where the heck am I? And is this stuff for real?"

* * *

**Please select the type of world you wish to be reborn in from the list below.**

**Standard World - **The normal everyday world, just like your previous life.

**Controlled World - **You have full reign over what occurs within this world.

**Fictional World - **Reborn yourself into various fictional worlds.

* * *

He thought about the options as he reached his hand forwards. He wasn't going to choose Standard World, it was just boring. Controlled World was interesting, but could end up getting incredibly boring. So, he decided on Fictional World, considering that he could go into any fiction he wanted.

When he clicked onto the option, the words in front of him disintegrated into particles as they were replaced with another set of words, much like it had occurred before. When the words finished generating, it revealed to be another list of options.

* * *

**Now please select a fictional world that you wish to be reborn into.**

**\- Dragon Ball -**

**\- Fairy Tail -**

**\- One Piece -**

**\- Naruto -**

**\- Pokemon -**

* * *

He was interested in the options that had been given to him, he would love to be reborn into any of those, but he was definitely choosing Dragon Ball. It was definitely his favourite of all of the shows on the list. He loved the others too, but Dragon Ball was higher on the list.

* * *

**Now please select when and where you would like to be born.**

**Infant Stage**

Universe 7/Planet Earth

Universe 7/Planet Vegeta

Universe 6/Planet Sadala

Universe 6/Planet Earth

Original Story

**Teen Stage**

Universe 7/Planet Earth

Universe 7/Planet Vegeta

Universe 6/Planet Sadala

Universe 6/Planet Earth

Original Story

**Adult Stage**

Universe 7/Planet Earth

Universe 7/Planet Vegeta

Universe 6/Planet Sadala

Universe 6/Planet Earth

Original Story

* * *

He found interests in all of them, but his attention was definitely grabbed when he read Original Story. "Original Story? Does that mean I'll go through something completely unrelated to the original plot of Dragon Ball...? Heck yeah!"

He grinned as he decided on that option, he was curious about what kind of adventures he was going to have. He also decided to start at the Infant Stage, he felt like it would be more beneficial to start at the beginning so he can get stronger how he wanted to.

* * *

**Finally, please select the race you wish to be from the list below.**

**\- Human -**

**\- Saiyan -**

**\- Namekian -**

**\- Android -**

**\- Arcosian -**

**\- Majin -**

* * *

"Hmm~... Arcosian would be interesting, but not my forte." He muttered. He scanned over the others, they didn't really interest him, Majin maybe, but no. The only option that he wanted to be was, of course, a Saiyan. "Well, let's go with the OG then, time to become a Saiyan!" A final set of words then finally appeared in front of him as he blinked.

* * *

**Name: **Xilak Rubos

**Stage: **Infant

**Race: **Saiyan

**Location: **Universe 13/Planet Horus

**Is this information correct?**

**[**Yes**]-[**No**]**

* * *

The boy revealed to be named Xilak blinked at the question before scanning over the text before, he nodded his head in acceptance as he clicked onto the **[**Yes**] **option. He also seemed to be curious on the Universe 13/Planet Horus situation, was Planet Horus the alternative of Planet Vegeta in this Universe 13?

When he clicked the option, he widened his eyes when everything flashed white and his mind began to lose consciousness. It lasted for a couple of seconds before he felt his mind completely leaving and his vision starting to topple over.

* * *

Xilak was only seeing the colour black, he knew that his eyes were currently closed. There was also something else, all around his body, he could feel a strange liquid wrapping around him, it was similar to water, but a bit denser. His muscles felt weak and his freedom of movement restricted.

Slowly opening his eyes, he could hear the murmurs that managed to make its way through the water and reach his ears. When his eyes opened slightly, he moved his head upwards and noticed that he was surrounded by a strange green liquid. Looking down at his body, he noticed that he was most definitely back into the body of an infant.

'I guess I really am reborn..., I wonder where I... wait, what the hell is touching my back?' Xilak muttered. Xilak managed to shift hsi gaze behind his body to see a brown furry tail slowly swaying in the liquid behind him. 'Oh, it's my tail. I am a Saiyan now, aren't I?'

Xilak then tried to move his limbs, but they seemed to only shift about slowly, the resistance from the liquid against his limbs were definitely a factor as to how slow they were moving, but also the fact that his muscles probably hadn't developed far enough as of yet.

'Well, I guess this is my life now. Hopefully, I get released from this chamber of whatever the hell this green stuff is soon, don't want to be-'

"Look, he's awake!"

'Huh?' Xilak's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the faint sound of a female's voice, he turned his gaze up and looked through the glass that was in front of him. When he did, what he saw were two adults staring at him with curious gazes through the glass. One was male and the other being female.

The female had black hair that, from what he could see, reached the waist area and looked rather smooth, she also had black eyes and fair skin along with a rather petite figure. The male next to her had spiky black hair that was short on the sides and looked like it was slicked forwards barely reaching his eyes.

The adult male also appeared to have an extremely built body, his muscles being quite apparent and his strong gaze locked on Xilak. He also noticed that both of them had familiar brown furry tails swaying behind them. They were definitely Saiyans.

'Who are these two? And, wow this is strange, I guess the Saiyans in this Universe are rather different to those of Universe 7...' Xilak thought. He noticed the attire that the two were wearing, it wasn't the battle armour that Universe 7 Saiyans wore, but it seemed to be clothes that looked similar to that of Earth clothing. 'What is the Saiyan race like in this Universe? But still, who are these people?'

"He sure is, dear. He has the eyes of a strong warrior, he'll definitely make us proud." The male responded to the female. Xilak blinked softly at the two as he gazes over the two, were these two Saiyan's his parents? It was most likely the case, considering the way the male just spoke.

'I wonder how long I'll have to wait before I'm set free...' Xilak wondered. He didn't want to stay in this chamber for long, he wanted to get some training in so he could get stronger. He wanted to be one of the strongest, and sitting around in a chamber wasn't going to help!


End file.
